As radio communication devices become increasingly ubiquitous, it has become increasingly important to be able to construct physical structures (e.g., buildings and, in particular interior spaces of buildings) that operate to limit or eliminate electromagnetic interference internal to the structure. Such physical structures and spaces can offer improved internal communications due to elimination of outside sources. In some instances, the radio frequency signals and noise may propagate along surfaces, such as walls and floors, as surface waves. Such surface waves may propagate until they reach certain types of discontinuities, such as a crack in a door or window frame, and then the surface waves may be re-radiated from the discontinuity an into the open space thereby introducing electromagnetic interference into the structure. Also, information-bearing signals generated inside the structure could escape in a similar fashion permitting the intercept of sensitive information by another party, for example, that is external to the structure. Therefore, when constructing such physical structures and spaces, it would be desirable to have the ability to inhibit or prevent the propagation of such surface waves.